List of Smosh: The Adventures of Ian and Anthony episodes
The lists of episodes from the tv show, Smosh: The Adventures of Ian and Anthony. Season 1 # The Journey Begins - When an evil demon seek to destroy all of mankind, two best friends, Ian and Anthony set out to stop the demon and saves the world. # How to Name a Band?/Food Battle Madness! - With the Battle of the Bands coming, Ian and Anthony begins creating some ideas of naming their band names. But, has trouble of thinking one./Dr. Mado steals all of the foods in the city, Ian and Anthony challenge the mad scientist in a Foot Battle contest. # Freaky/Weekdays of Future's Pasts - Ian and Anthony find themselves getting switch each other bodies./Teleporting Fat Guy takes Ian and Anthony on a quest where they must stop a bring from the future know as the Conqueror who seek to conquer the past. # Welcome to Disney City - While chasing Dr. Mado, Ian and Anthony find themselves entering a world where they landed on a town called Disney City where they gets help from Mickey Mouse when Dr. Mado arrives here as well and start stealing tech in order to power up his robots. # Where in the World is Anthony?/A Nightmare on Smosh Street - When Anthony mysterious disappears, Ian set out to find out where he is, than arrives to save him from a insane fangirl who seek to become his girlfriend after being told by the Red Hooded Stranger./When a demon arrives and invading both Ian and Anthony's dreams and turn it into nightmares, now the two must face their nightmares and defeat the enemy. # Evil Smosh - Dr. Mado's returns and this time, he create evil clones of both Ian and Anthony and sent them to framed the real Ian and Anthony. Now on the run, they must defeat their evil clones and clear their names. # Mother's Day/Go Away, Stevie! - It's Mother's Day and Ian seek to find the prefect gift for his mother, but only for him to be hunted down by Triark's minions./When Ian and Anthony's idiotic neighbor, Stevie arrives and start to go on their adventure where they learn that Dr. Mado is stealing batteries from all over the city. But, will Stevie get in their way of stopping him? # Triark's Wrath/Returning the Fever - Tired of his minions failings, Triark decide to battles Ian and Anthony all by himself./After being saved by Ian, Anthony decide to returning the fever, but soon find himself way over his head. # Target: the Red Hooded Stranger! - After learning that Ian and Anthony getting help from the Red Hooded Stranger, Triark set out to find and kills him. Now, Ian and Anthony must save him while trying to uncover his identity. # Revenge of the Conqueror/Maddie's Revenge! - The Conqueror's back and this time, he plan on erasing Ian and Anthony existence, it's now all up to the Teleporting Fat Guy, Ian's Mom, and Stevie to stop him./After Maddie escapes, Ian must do his best of protecting Anthony from his insane fangirl. # Camp Smosh/Ian and Anthony Goes to Hollywood! - Ian and Anthony goes on a camping trip at the forests where they battles a mutant vulture/monkey-like hybrid monster./After getting mails from Hollywood, Ian and Anthony find themselves becoming superstars, but soon learn it a trap by Dr. Mado. # Return to Disney City/Food Battle Madness! II - Ian and Anthony returns to Disney World and help them out of defeating their enemies./While having a normal day, Ian and Anthony decide to do another Food Battle, much to their friends' dismay. But, they gain food-like armors as Triark begins a attack. # The Battle for Earth - When Triark begins a deadly invasion on Earth, Ian and Anthony must gather their friends and allies in order to defeat them, who happens to get help from their allies' enemies as well. Season 2 # Triark's Returns - # Anthony Got a Bread/Kaiark's Ghost - # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Billy2009 Category:Smosh Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:List of episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists